Alec's little Princess
by SeeliePrincess19
Summary: Malec one-shot (in 2 parts): Magnus is bringing home a navy-skinned warlock baby to his newly-wed husband, Alec. But are they ready to raise a child yet?
1. Part 1

**Hello there! This is a one-shot about Malec having a baby (I was inspired by one short story of Cassandra Clare's The Shadowhunter Academy which will be released in approx. a year from now as Story Nr. 9). Because I'm a very impatient person I decided to write my own version already now, and because this one-shot will be about 10,000 words or so I will be releasing it in two parts. **

**So here's Part 1. Let me know what you think about it, reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

><p>September 2009<p>

It was a sunny afternoon on a late September day, and Alec admired the spangles of colors the leaves on the trees were presented in as he walked back home through the streets of New York City. Cars rushed by him, honking, and some of the leaves got whirled up, rustling like paper. Alec had the front of his coat open, the gear he was wearing underneath splattered with demon ichor, and as he walked along he hoped it wouldn't look too bad. He didn't want Magnus to fret about it as he usually did when Alec returned from demon hunting, so he stopped at one of the fountains in Central Park, washed of some of the blood and continued his walk.

As he got closer to the subway station a cold wind picked up and he tugged his hands into the pockets of his coat to keep them from freezing. He touched something cold, circular, and he pulled it out, smiling. His heart beating with excitement he put back on his ring. His wedding ring! Its sight was still unfamiliar to him and his heartbeat increased every time he looked at it, although they'd been married for six months now. He doubted that he'd ever get used to loving Magnus, because loving Magnus and being loved by Magnus was such an amazing feeling, and almost an honor, and sometimes he even wondered why Magnus had chosen him, out of all people he could've had. But he'd chosen Alec and he'd proved more than once how much he loved him.

On the day of Clary's parent's wedding Magnus had finally opened up to Alec and had finally let him into his past. It had been the moment Alec had been awaiting for months, but when it was finally there he'd been reluctant. Being with Magnus would also mean growing old while he didn't. You couldn't grow old with your partner if your partner didn't age. In the end Alec had understood that he'd have to cherish the here and now, the lifetime, _his_ lifetime, he'd get with Magnus, because this was more than most other people would get. Everyone had a burden to carry and Magnus' immortality was his, but the events of the Dark War had taught him that as long as he had Magnus and his friends he'd be able to carry this burden. After all, he'd been luckier than others.

After losing his memory to Magnus' father Asmodeus, Simon couldn't remember any of them and it shattered both Clary and Isabelle. Little by little they'd been able to restore Simon's memory - mostly Magnus had done the work -, and now Simon was training to be a Shadowhunter at the newly re-opened Shadowhunter Academy in Alicante. Alec would travel to the Glass City every now and then to assist Simon's training, but mainly because he wanted to be with Magnus who'd agreed to become a lecturer once the Academy had opened its doors again. He'd follow Magnus anywhere, but after spending two weeks in Alicante he was glad to be back in New York, and he was even happier knowing that Magnus would return today.

As Alec took the steps down to the subway, his phone started to vibrate. He pulled it out, flipped it open and glanced at the new message that had arrived.

_Where are you? I miss you deeply._

Alec smiled. He could almost picture his husband – _his husband_ – sitting at home, wearing one of his overly expensive and very exclusive looking robes under which he'd most likely be naked, sprawled out on the plush couch, his eyes smudged with glitter and mascara. Only thinking about it made Alec weak, and he increased his pace, almost jumping into the train. While on the train he quickly typed a message back.

_You'll have to be patient._

Patience was not one of Magnus' strengths, and Alec knew that and liked to tease him. It wasn't easy to tease a warlock who'd lived several hundred years and had probably seen everything up until now, but every time Alec got the chance to do it he also did it. On the evening Magnus had proposed to him, on a beautiful cloudless night in Paris, Alec had known how much he'd torture Magnus if he didn't take on his proposal immediately, but he still had savored the moment as long as he could, and when Magnus had finally looked like he would faint, Alec had accepted. Before that night Alec had never seen Magnus nervous, and he was probably the most confident person on earth, right after Jace, of course, but when he'd asked Alec if he'd wanted to marry him his voice had been hoarse and his hands visibly trembling. Alec had never seen something more loveable than this. It was nice for a change to see that Magnus could be insecure about something too.

Alec had understood immediately the weight that had gone along with the proposal. Even after living a few hundred years, after having numerous affairs and lovers, Magnus had never even considered marriage, and most of the time he had his reasons. In their case, a marriage between a Shadowhunter and a warlock was not well approved, but a marriage between two men was an even greater disgrace. Knowing this and Magnus' disapproval of marriage itself, Alec had doubted he'd ever get married, but then he hadn't thought about it a lot. He was only twenty years old, and this wasn't the kind of age where one started to plan a wedding or on having children. But when Magnus had proposed, Alec had been more than thrilled and had to admit that marrying Magnus and having a family with him was all that he'll ever want, and why not start now?

Again Alec's phone vibrated, and he hastily scanned the text as he descended the train.

_I have a little surprise for you._

Alec frowned and even swore, apparently loud enough for a passer-by to look at him. It must have been a mundane with the Sight; Alec was still glamoured. He returned his gaze to the display, reading the words again. Magnus loved surprises, but Alec did not. In fact, ever since he met Magnus he was even afraid of them, knowing that they would be either unbelievably magical and breathtaking like the night Magnus had proposed, or they would end terribly with Alec in need of an _iratze_. Either way, Alec always panicked when Magnus used the word surprise.

Alec slowed down a little, not so sure anymore if he really wanted to get home quick. Burying his hands deeper in his pockets, he walked down another street, one that would clearly end into a detour, and his mind drifted off to Magnus' last huge surprise almost a year ago.

* * *

><p>"We're engaged," Magnus called out, lifting his champagne glass and spilling some of its bubbly content.<p>

It was a cold December evening, and Alec had agreed to invite his family and friends over for dinner. They sat around a huge dining table that had appeared out of nowhere as had the food that was on it. Alec had wanted to cook something, but Magnus had insisted on 'handling it' and this usually meant he'd use his magic. It had been the same with the fire that was now burning in the grate, its crackling sound and pleasant warmth filling the room, and casting a shadow on their guest's shocked faces.

Alec shot a glare at his fiancé who was still standing, the glass clasp in his hands, and his glitter framed eyes gleaming with pride. The Lightwood family ring glimmered on his hand, and Alec felt his face flush and he lowered his head, trying to escape his parent's gaze.

"Alexander," he heard his mother saying, her voice pitch high. She rarely called him by his Christian name. This was bad.

"Is this true?"

Alec lifted his head, his eyes narrowing on Magnus. He was still smiling like he'd been never happier, which was probably true, but he had promised Alec that this would be only a nice family get-together and that it wouldn't be about their engagement. Alec should've known that it was a lie. Now he had to face his parent's disapproval.

"Don't you want to answer your mother, Alexander?" Magnus grinned triumphantly. Alec gritted his teeth and his eyes darted to Jace, who looked stunned, but not shocked, and continued to his father. Robert had arrived in New York only a few days ago. Ever since he'd taken on the job as the Inquisitor he rarely visited them, mostly because he was no longer married to Maryse. And even if he did visit them it would be only an official matter, but not this time. Alec still wondered why. It couldn't be the fact that Christmas was in four days. Robert had never cared about holidays.

He now stared back at his son, his expression blank, and Alec panicked even more. He felt his hands tremble, his knees shaking, and sweat breaking out on his forehead, but he still managed to get to his feet.

Clary cast him a sympathetic glance and Jace nodded as if to encourage him. Alec swallowed hard and he looked at Simon, a puzzled look on his face, and at Isabelle, who glowed back at him, seemingly delighted about the announcement. And then he looked at his parents, and after taking a deep breath he said, "Yes, it's true. We're engaged."

He heard Magnus clap and shout with excitement. Isabelle leaped to her feet, shrieking, "I knew it!". And then she had her arms wrapped around him and he couldn't see anything except her jet-black hair that tickled his nose.

As Isabelle pulled away, he got a glimpse at his parents and both were pale as a ghost. Robert had his gaze averted, but his mother's eyes were steady on him. He could see the tension in his mother's face, her lips pinched together into a grim line.

"Mum, I –" he began, but was then interrupted by Jace clapping on his shoulder and Clary squeezing him, a broad smile on her face.

"I'm so happy for you," Jace said, smiling.

"Thank you," Alec replied. He wasn't fully conscious of his _parabatai_ standing in front of him; his mother continued to stare at him.

The room was suddenly filled with voices and laughter, and Magnus probably laughed the loudest, accepting their wishes and answering their questions about the way he'd proposed. It was nothing more than a noise to Alec, and he managed to break away from his friends. The moment he circled the table, his parents got to their feet simultaneously.

"Mum, Dad, please. I need you to accept this," Alec said, and cursed at the sound of his own voice. He sounded pathetic and almost like a child that was close to tears. Maryse's expression remained unchanged as she asked, "Are you sure this is a good idea? Who knows what the Clave will think about this!"

"I don't care about the Clave," Alec hissed, well aware of his father's gaze on him, and Robert's eyes narrowed on his son.

"Alexander, do you even understand in what kind of position you are putting us into? I'm the Inquisitor, and if I allow my son to marry a man, something that is prohibited by Law, people will start questioning my position in the Council," Robert said, his arms crossed in front of his chest and an upset look on his face. He seemed cold and distant, and Alec was painfully reminded of the conversation he'd had with his father on Jocelyn and Luke's wedding day. Back then he'd thought Robert had finally accepted him for who he was, but he'd learned soon after that he would never really acknowledge his and Magnus' relationship.

The room was still filled with chatter of people who were happy for Alec, who were celebrating his engagement, and yet he was standing here, defending Magnus in front of his parents, again. Anger rose up in his chest and his mouth tasted like copper. He had bidden into the side of his mouth.

"You're always worried about your reputation. Both of you," he bawled, louder than he had indented to. Maryse flinched, but Alec kept going, carried by his fury.

"It's always been like that. Can you just for once in my life be happy for me and tell me how proud you are? Can you just appreciate that I have found love, that I have found someone who'd do anything for me? Maybe you can't, because you don't even remember what it feels like to be loved, but I do and I love Magnus enough to want to spend the rest of my life with him."

He felt that his face was flushed with anger, and he turned away from his parents. Magnus and the others were staring at him, their faces a mask of terror. Isabelle shot her parents a glare.

Alec whirled back it his parents, snarling, "You know, Jia is the Consul, but she has never been ashamed for her daughter or worried that it would ruin her career."

And with that said he left the room, his feet heavy and loud on the floor, and he banged the door shut behind him, tears of frustration already rushing down his cheeks.

* * *

><p>As he slowly approached his and Magnus' loft, Alec came to a halt. The constant buzz of cars rushing by was deafening, but Alec liked to watch the traffic from time to time, wondering where all these people were going. They would never know what danger lies in the shadows. They would never have to face a demon.<p>

Alec still remembered this night with pain. After he'd shut his door on his family, Magnus had kicked them out of the apartment, much to Jace's disapproval. He had then come to Alec and had apologized, but it hadn't been his fault that his parents were so narrow-minded.

The next day Alec had been surprised to find his mother sitting in their living room. She'd looked exhausted, the corners of her eyes wrinkled, and Alec remembered thinking that his mother looked so much older now. Maryse had then asked for Alec's forgiveness and had said she would be more than delighted to help plan the wedding. After that Alec had vainly waited for his father to apologize, and although Robert had attended the wedding, he'd never mentioned the dinner again. However, Robert did congratulate them after the ceremony, and Alec decided to cut him some slack.

The building he and Magnus lived in rose in front of him, and Alec climbed the steps to the loft. As a Shadowhunter he'd been trained to be fast and strong, but every time he walked up those steps he wished for a lift. Magnus didn't seem to mind it.

It was utterly quiet in the building, and by the time Alec had reached the floor they lived on he had grown suspicious. It was late afternoon and this was the time Magnus loved to blast music, loud enough to annoy their neighbors. Alec panicked and increased his pace while frantically searching for his keys. He wiggled them out of his pocket, but dropped them.

"Stupid keys," he muttered, and there was a soft click. As he lifted his head the door to the loft had been opened slightly and he could see Magnus amber cat eyes staring back at him.

"Shhh," Magnus said, one finger placed on his mouth. "Do you have to be so noisy?"

Alec stared back at his husband, his jaw dropped open. Magnus looked different. He wore little make-up, only some mascara and eyeliner, and his hair was hanging loosely whereas usually he had it in glittered spikes. Alec also noticed that Magnus looked very exhausted, with dark circles under his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Alec asked concerned. Magnus gave him a puzzled look. "Why wouldn't I? I'm perfect now that you are here. What's that on your shirt? Demon blood again?"

Alec sighed. Magnus definitely had an eye for clothes and he would spot every stain of dirt, especially when Alec returned from demon hunting with Jace.

"How much longer are you planning to stand out there?" Magnus teased and he opened the door a bit further for Alec to enter. Alec scanned his husband. Something was different. He even smelled different, his remarkable sandalwood scent covered by something else. Alec couldn't identify it.

The second thing Alec noticed was the change of interior. After living with Magnus for more than a year now, he was used to his sudden change of mind, and sometimes he would wake up to a completely new living room. Usually Magnus kept the kitchen the same, but mostly because Chairman Meow would otherwise not be able to find his food.

Today, however, Alec was shocked of the way the living room looked like. It hadn't been modified with magic; the furniture was still the same. But the floor was covered with children's toys, colorful looking baby clothes, and several empty jars which had supposedly once been filled with all kind of mashes. The drapes were closed and the room lay mostly in shadows, but Alec could still make out all those things.

Alec turned slowly to look at Magnus. He had slumped down on the sofa, his eyes closed as if he was asleep. His clothes looked as ragged as he did, and the exclusive robe he was wearing was splattered with something green and orange.

"What happened?" Alec demanded, bending down to pick up one of the empty jars. Chairman Meow had already been licking at it and Alec shooed him away. The cat hissed at him and jumped onto the sofa to hide at Magnus' side. The warlock opened one eye to look at Alec.

"That's part of your surprise."

"My - what?!" Alec shrieked. He felt his chest tightening with panic.

"Go have a look." Magnus waved a hand towards their bedroom, his eyes shut again. Chairman Meow was now licking at Magnus other hand, but the warlock didn't seem to bother.

Alec gritted his teeth and stalked off down the hallway, accidentally kicking away one of the toys. The stuffed animal gave a squeak. Alec's heart was beating achingly fast in his chest now and it almost felt as if it was positioned in his throat. Reaching out for the door handle he took one last breath, trying to calm down, trying to convince himself that Magnus hadn't done what he thought he had.

Alec peeked into the room. It was as dark as the living had been, the drapes pulled shut, but it was filled with an unfamiliar, sweet scent. At first the room seemed to be exactly the same. Their huge bed covered with plush cushions, the blankets sprawled atop in a messy pile, and the doors to the wardrobe stood open, some of Magnus clothes spilling out on the floor. But then Alec saw what was different. In the corner where there was usually a rarely used desk, there was a cradle in the color of hot pink. A soft melody was playing, but Alec couldn't make out where it was coming from.

He slowly walked over to the cradle, his heart racing and his mind spinning, and he steadied himself on the wall with one hand, leaning over to take a look on the inside. Alec gasped and he felt his heart drop into his guts, making him feel nauseous. The baby - probably two or three years old - bubbled something, but its eyes stayed shut. Alec lowered his had to take a closer look at it.

It was clearly a warlock baby. Its skin was navy-blue and it had little horns on his head, partly hidden by a mob of dark brown hair. Alec suspected the baby to be a girl. She was wearing a pink crawler with a yellow giraffe on it. The blanket had slid off her and was bundled up at the end of the cradle. Alec reached out for it, pulling it over the little girl. She chuckled, a sound as sweet and innocent as bells, and it made Alec smile. He had to admit she was one of the cutest babies he'd ever seen, but he still hoped Magnus hadn't made her their baby.

Alec glanced at her one last time, checking if she was still asleep, and then he walked back into the parlor. Magnus had taken over the entire sofa, snorting as Chairman Meow jumped onto his back.

"Get off me!" Magnus protested and jolted upright, throwing the cat off him. His weary eyes darted to Alec, his hair now ruffled. "Oh, you're back. How do you like your surprise?"

The cocky smile on his face made Alec furious, and stepped up to his man, yelling, "Magnus Bane, what have you done?"

Magnus leaped to his feet, alarmed, and he grabbed Alec's arms. "Stop screaming, will you? You're waking the baby!"

"I - whose baby is this anyway?" Alec asked. Magnus tried to pull him down onto the sofa, but Alec stayed adamant. "You're telling me right now what happened in Alicante. How come I leave you alone for a few days and you return with a warlock baby?"

"So now it's because the baby is a warlock? How rude!" Magnus let go of Alec, made some kind of theatrical gesture and sank down on the sofa. "You do realize you're married to one? Those beautiful eyes aren't random." He pointed at his cat eyes.

Alec sighed. "I know you're a warlock, and it's not about the baby being one too. Who is she, and why is she here? You didn't -" He didn't manage to finish the sentence. Only the thought of it made him feel as if he was being suffocated.

"Oh calm down! I didn't adopt her if that's what you're asking," Magnus said annoyed. "Simon found her at the Academy, and there was no one else to take her in. Jia asked me if I could do it, and I stepped in. She should be with one of her own."

Alec blinked at Magnus. He rarely sounded sad or hurt, but now he had, and Alec wondered if maybe it was because Magnus had been abandoned by his demon father and knew how it felt. Alec wasn't used to seeing a crestfallen Magnus, and it made him feel sad too.

"I'm sorry," Alec muttered, lowering his head remorsefully. Magnus wouldn't look at him and only nodded.

"But what about her parents?" Alec settled down next to the warlock. Magnus kept his gaze averted.

"There was no sight of them. We have reasons to think they are dead," Magnus explained, and then he lifted his head to look at Alec. "I had to bring her here. I would've asked you, but there was no time."

Alec noticed that the make-up around his eyes was smudged, more than it had been before he had left to look at his 'surprise'. Magnus looked terrible, drained of all his energy, and Alec started to worry. He placed his hand on Magnus ice cold one, asking, "Are you okay? Talk to me!"

Magnus shrugged. "I'm fine. Peanut kept me quite busy, and I am worried for her. She doesn't deserve to be left alone like this."

"Peanut?" Alec raised an eyebrow.

"She didn't have a name, so I gave her one, and she is tiny as a peanut," Magnus explained, a weak smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

"She's going to need a real name," Alec objected. He leaned in to the warlock, and suddenly he was reminded how much he'd missed his presence. He had the urge to kiss Magnus, to take off his robe, to see his naked body underneath, but he knew this was quite unappropriated right now, so all he did was give Magnus a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'm glad you're back. And we'll find a place for her," Alec said. For him there was no option to keep the girl, no matter how cute she was, and he hoped Magnus would understand this. He didn't want to fight about.

"I'm sure we will." Magnus gave him a smirk, and all of a sudden the sadness in his eyes was gone. He reached up, placed his hand at the nape of Alec's neck and pulled him close, their lips colliding. It was a passionate kiss, demanding for more, and Alec felt the heat spreading through his body.

Magnus slumped onto his back, taking Alec with him, so he ended up lying atop of the warlock. Magnus had parted Alec's lips with his tongue, and Alec shivered. He felt the tips of Magnus' fingers trailing a hot pattern on his lower back, teasing him, and then his hand wandered to the front where he expertly snatched open Alec's belt.

"I've missed you," Magnus whispered, kissing down Alec's neck while his hand disappeared in Alec's pants. Alec groaned. Magnus lips were hot on his skin, blurring his mind.

There was a sound breaking through the silence. It was a heartrending cry, as loud as if it would come from right next to them, but Alec lifted his head and there was nobody to be seen. Magnus pushed Alec off him and jumped to his feet, muttering something unintelligible, and vanished in the bedroom.

Alec quickly adjusted his belt, raked his fingers through his hair, and by the time Magnus returned he'd cleaned up most of the mess on the floor.

"You didn't have to do that. You know I could've cleaned it easily."

Alec tossed the last of the empty jars into a bag.

"I know, but sometimes I like to do things my way."

He struggled to his feet and turned to look at Magnus and stopped. The little baby girl was now wide awake, her green eyes fixed on Alec, and her tiny hands were desperately holding on to Magnus. He'd returned to his usual fabulous look, his eyes rimmed with freshly applied mascara and his hair up in spikes. The shirt he was wearing now was the color of a lily and was free of stains, other than the robe he'd worn before.

The girl chuckled in Magnus' arms, and Alec tried to suppress the feeling of happiness that welled up inside him. He'd never thought that seeing Magnus with a child would make him feel so excited and make him love Magnus even more, but it did.

Magnus seemed to sense Alec's excitement, and his lips broadened into a grin. "I think she likes you. Do you want to hold her?"

"Hold her?" Alec asked alarmed. He'd never hold a baby, except Max, but he didn't remember that. He was scared he might drop her or worse.

Magnus moved closer to Alec and the little girl reached for him with her tiny fingers.

"See, she wants to be hold by you. Come on, it's not that hard," Magnus said, smiling. He didn't look so tired anymore and his face seemed to lighten by the little girl's laughter.

"Um, ok." Tentatively, Alec opened his arms, and immediately he felt the warmth radiating off the girl and he smelt the same scent he had in their bedroom. He wrapped his arms around the girl and she chuckled, her green eyes constantly on Alec. She looked at him as if he was the most interesting thing she'd ever seen, and maybe he even was that. Clearly Shadowhunters weren't the norm for her. Alec noticed that she fitted perfectly into his arms, almost as if she was made for him, but he pushed that thought hastily aside.

"I think she likes you." Magnus was now standing behind Alec and wrapped his arms around both him and the baby, glancing at the girl over Alec's shoulder.

"Somehow she reminds me of Catarina, don't you think?"

"Simply because they share the same skin color? That's racist," Alec countered.

Magnus laughed. "You know I'm not a racist. Magnus Bane loves everyone, warlock, vampires, werewolves, and especially Shadowhunters."

"And what about this girl? Do you love her too?" Alec somehow feared the answer. He could tell that Magnus was already crazy about her.

"As I said, I love everyone." Magnus replied, gracefully avoiding Alec's question.

"I think it's time to make her dinner. Can you watch her?"

Alec opened his mouth to object, but Magnus brushed a quick kiss on his cheek and disappeared in the kitchen, humming joyfully as he walked. The girl in Alec's arm stirred and he looked down to see that she was still staring at him expectantly.

He sat down on the sofa, placing the girl on his lap. She was hungrily gnawing at the sleeve of her crawler.

"When was the last time you fed her?" Alec called.

He heard something clatter to the floor and Magnus cursing, followed by Chairman Meow crying. According to the empty jars that Alec had picked up from the floor, it had been not long ago, but maybe the cat had been the one eating them. They didn't look tasteful, and Alec wouldn't have wanted to force them into a baby.

He lifted the girl up, rocking her in her arms and whispering, "He's making you something. My husband is going to make you dinner."

There were so many things that felt wrong about this moment. Calling Magnus his husband was still unfamiliar to him, and now he was sitting here with a baby in his arms. If Jace could see him...

Somewhere a phone started to ring. The girl still in his arms Alec got to his feet, searching the room for the source of the noise.

"Magnus, I think someone's calling you," Alec yelled, but there was no response. Finally he managed to pull a phone out from between the cushions of the sofa. It was Magnus' emergency phone and on the display flashed the word 'Consul'. Alec picked up.

"Hello?"

"Magnus, is that you?" It was Jia Penhallow's voice.

"No, it's Alec."

There was a rustling noise on the other side and then Jia spoke again, "Oh, hey, Alec. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Look, give me a second and I'll get Magnus for you."

"Oh, no, there is no need," Jia said, sounding cheerful. "I simply called to let you know that the Council agreed."

"Agreed on what?" Alec inquired. The baby was getting nervous, wriggling around in his arms. He tightened his grip on her. "Jia, what did they agree on?"

"That you can have the custody for the little girl. Didn't Magnus tell you?" Jia seemed to be confused.

"No, he didn't," Alec answered through gritted teeth.

There was a pause.

"Well, if you accept, all you have to do is sign some papers and Peanut – that's how Magnus called her, right? - is officially a member of your family. Let me know, alright?"

"I will," Alec said and hung up. He felt anger boiling up inside him. Magnus had lied to him and had made a huge decision without even asking him. _A member of your family_, Jia had said. Alec felt sick.

"Who was it?"

Magnus' head peeked into the living room. He had a pink feeding cup clasped into his hands.

Alec turned to look at him, his whole body trembling with rage, but he tried to suppress it for the sake of the little girl. Magnus was looking at him expectantly, seemingly unaware of Alec's fury.

"Jia Penhallow," Alec said, and every color faded from Magnus' face.

**to be continued...**


	2. Part 2

**Thank you all so much for those incredible reviews! You guys are amazing! Here's Part 2 to my story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Alexander, please, let me explain."<p>

"Oh, spare me the details. I don't even want to hear it."

Alec banged the door to the bedroom shut, the audible thump causing the little girl in his arms to start crying.

"See, now you've made her cry. Alexander, please let me in."

"No," Alec bawled, and with all the force he could come up with he leaned against the closed door, cradling the baby in his arms. Tears were rolling down her blue cheeks and she gave a squeaking sound, followed by yet another cry. Alec pressed her closer to his body which was boiling hot, caused by the anger that circulated through his veins, and the girl seemed to relax, her tears subsiding. Alec gave a sigh of relief, and he leaned back, his eyes shut.

Jia's voice was still in his head – _a member of your family _-, and it blurred his mind. He had no idea what to do or what to feel. He wanted to scream at Magnus, but there was no point in doing so. It would only end in a huge fight, and he didn't feel like fighting. In fact, when he thought about it, he didn't even feel like talking. He just wanted to be left alone with the anger and frustration that rolled over him like a wave, pulling him down and making him feel like he was being suffocated.

He didn't know how much time passed, how long he just sat there holding the baby girl, until Magnus spoke again, "I love you, Alexander, and I never planned for this to happen. I-"

His voice had sounded so close that at first Alec had thought he'd somehow managed to enter the room and was sitting right next to him. He then realized that Magnus was still on the other side of the door, crouched on the floor like he was. Alec shifted, rearranging the girl in his arms, but he didn't respond to Magnus.

"Alexander, I would've never made such a decision without you," Magnus continued, his voice sounding hoarse almost as if he'd been crying. Again Alec said nothing, mostly because he hoped Magnus would stop talking, and he lowered his gaze to look at the girl. Her green eyes were huge and glassy and they stared back at him. He reached out one finger to gently stroke one of her curls away from her face and she chuckled.

"Listen, all I did was ask Jia if it was even possible for us to adopt a child. How could I've known that she'd take it to the Council right away, and that they'd approve it so quickly? I've seen them arguing about things that kind for years and suddenly it only takes them one lousy day to decide over it. I couldn't have possibly known that, and I'm so sorry, Alexander."

That was one of those moments in which Alec decided to tease his husband. He knew how much it would torture Magnus if he'd just ignored him, so again Alec stayed quiet. After a few minutes of silence he heard the warlock angrily muttering and then there was another sound, a soft knock on the door.

"Will you please talk to me? You do realize that it's no effort at all for me to break into my own bedroom," Magnus snapped, and Alec could hear the frustration in his voice.

Alec glanced down at the little girl who was snuggled up in his arms, making no sound at all and looking expectantly at him.

"But do you want to adopt her?" Alec asked.

There was a pause.

"You drive me crazy, you know that?"

"That's not what I was asking," Alec said through gritted teeth.

"But that's the answer you get."

All of a sudden, the bathroom door blazed up in blue light and the familiar whirl of a Portal built up in front of his eyes. Alec leaped to his feet, the girl in his arms yelping, and his hand shot to the doorknob the moment Magnus stepped through the Portal, looking furious.

"Oh, don't you dare walk away from me again!" The Portal snapped shut, but the blue glow remained, this time protruding from the tips of Magnus's fingers. There was a soft click, and Alec didn't need to try the doorknob to know that it was locked.

He whirled around to face the warlock, and shot him a glare, clutching the girl closer to his chest.

"Can't you just leave me alone? I don't want to talk about it anymore. I don't want to hear another word," Alec hissed, trying hard to keep his voice low for the sake of the baby that was getting anxious in his arms, tossing her tiny head around as if wanting to escape him.

Magnus's cat eyes narrowed on Alec. "You will have to let me finish my speech first."

One of his hands shot out, and Alec retreated, but blushed once he realized he'd only been trying to give him the feeding cup for the baby.

"Do you want me to do it?"

Alec determinedly shook his head, taking the cup from Magnus, and he sat down on the bed. As he started to feed the girl, he continued glaring at his husband. Magnus seemed to have the urge to sit down next to Alec, to pull him into his arms, but he remained on his feet, a tormented look on his face.

"I've lived for so many years, so many decades. Some of them are only a blur now, and I might not remember every person I've ever kissed, or every time I've fallen for someone, but I do know that it was nothing compared to what I feel when I look at you. You've changed the way I look at the world. You made me reconsider who I really am, and you showed me that life is about more than flamboyant parties. All these years that I have lived I have never even thought once about settling down, about giving my heart entirely to someone else, until I met you. The moment I set my eyes on you I knew you would be the one breaking my heart, but you would also be my salvation."

Magnus paused, and Alec stared at him, too choked up to say something. He felt his cheeks blush, and he lowered his head, looking at the navy-blue girl. She seemed happier now.

"I've never wanted to get married," Magnus continued talking, but Alec kept his gaze averted. "But I guess I've never loved anyone enough for it, to commit myself. You are different in so many ways, Alexander, and I made you my man, because I couldn't bear the thought of you not ever being by my side. I promised you I'd stay by you as long as your life may last, and in return you promised me to give me a lifetime of your love. I thought that this would be enough, and I know I've said many times that this would be all I'll ever ask from you, but truth is, it's not. I don't even recognize myself. Magnus Bane never wanted to have children, but you made me, and when I saw this little girl I saw our future, as a family."

Alec's eyes darted up to Magnus who ran a hand through his spiked hair, causing it to stick oddly from his head. He looked flustered.

Alec opened his mouth to say something, but then he was stopped by the girl, giggling in his arms. Alec smiled at her, put the feeding cup on the nightstand, and struggled to his feet. He approached a pale-looking Magnus.

"I know I've promised you I'd give you my lifetime, and I'll do anything to keep this promise. Maybe I've given you the impression that I want a child, and maybe I even do want one, but just not yet, Magnus. I'm nearly a child myself."

With every word he uttered Alec could see the energy fading from Magnus' face, his eyes darkening and something breaking inside him. The warlock turned away, looking as if Alec had stabbed him with a dagger.

"Magnus, please, I can't do this. Not now," Alec pleaded.

The low sound of a phone vibrating filled the room, and Magnus' pulled his mobile out, flipping it open. He scanned the text he'd received.

"I have to go."

"No, please, don't," Alec begged, panic-stricken. He clutched the girl closer to his body. "You can't just leave me alone with her."

Magnus turned to look at him, and Alec was shocked by the expression on the warlock's face. It wasn't anger or hatred, but raw pain.

"Her name's Peanut," Magnus retorted angrily. "And I have no other choice. Your Shadowhunter friends require my service."

"Wait - what? What happened?" Alec inquired, but Magnus pushed passed him, flung the door open with one swift motion of his hand and was gone.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Alec had managed to get the girl to sleep. The tension between him and Magnus had unsettled her, and the first half hour after Magnus had left she'd cried and he'd rocked her back and forth in his arms, watching her eyelids getting heavy.<p>

Now she was wrapped up in her blanket and fast asleep in her crib. Alec had carried one of the dining room chairs into the bedroom and sat next to the crib, his eyes constantly on the blue warlock baby. He was afraid that if he'd turned away from her for a second, something might happen and the mere thought of it frightened him.

While he sat there, watching her sleep, he replayed the conversation he'd had with Magnus in his mind over and over again. He could see why Magnus was hurt. It had taken him decades to find the one person he would commit to and would want to have a family with, and this person now refused him to give him something he'd been waiting for all his life. But then Magnus had all these years to prepare for marriage and parenthood, and Alec had about six months to get used to refer to him as his husband. Magnus was ready to take their relationship to the next level, but Alec wasn't.

Alec raked his fingers through his dark hair, entangling it, and buried his face in his hands.

"What am I supposed to do?" he muttered, knowing that no one could hear him, but he still felt the urge to get the words out. "I can't take care of a child."

He tried to imagine what Jace would say if he could see him. He'd probably tell him to stop whining about it and be a man. Alec didn't need to hear that, so he decided not to call him. Sadly, there was no one else he could've called. Isabelle wouldn't be able to contain her excitement about it, and because she was still living at the Institute, Alec feared for Maryse to find out about it. For about a second, Alec contemplated about calling Clary, but admitted that they weren't that close and it would probably be weird to talk to her about his marriage. He even considered talking to Simon. At least he wouldn't give a snarky comment like Jace, or blurt out his secret like Isabelle, and he didn't remember enough to judge about his and Magnus' relationship in any way.

The warlock baby gave a squeaking sound and Alec jolted up, alarmed. When he gazed into the crib, the eyelids of the little girl fluttered open and she stared at him momentarily before her eyes shut again. Alec let out a breath he had been holding, relieved, and slumped back into the chair. He remained there for what felt like an eternity until a low grumble of his stomach reminded him that he hadn't eaten.

He staggered to his feet, his limbs numb from all the sitting, and wandered down the hallway into the living room. The sky outside the windows was jet-black, and the moon was covered by thick clouds. Light emanated from the kitchen, bathing the living room into a soft glow. Alec reached for his phone he'd dropped on the sofa earlier and checked the time. It was close to midnight. He hastily opened a new text message.

_Where are you?_

Magnus never stayed away longer than two hours without updating Alec on his whereabouts. Alec's chest tightened, and he swallowed hard against the lump in his throat. His appetite was gone.

Chairman Meow jumped onto the sofa, meowing angrily. Apparently his master's absence didn't bother him and he was just as greedy as always. He followed Alec willingly as he walked into the kitchen and opened one of the cans he so much despised, mostly because of their awful smell. Chairman Meow dug into it immediately, his tail wagging with excitement.

Alec scanned the kitchen. As usual, it was a mess. Magnus was a terrible cook, but every once in a while he'd try to prepare a meal without conjuring it from nowhere and it would end in a disaster, the kitchen counters splattered with food and Chairman Meow licking the remains from the pan.

He frowned, tossing the empty can of cat food into the bin underneath the sink. He opened the fridge, peeked into it and banged it shut again. He repeated the exact same thing. There was nothing in there that could remotely trigger his appetite.

By the time he had opened and closed the fridge for the third time, gazing into it warily, Chairman Meow had finished his dinner. Alec gave up on finding himself something to eat and left the kitchen. He decided that he should at least change his clothes and wash the blood stains of them. While letting his gear soak in detergent in the bathroom sink, he took a quick shower, scrubbing off the dirt and sweat that still clung to him from the demon hunt.

Afterwards he returned to the bedroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, to assure himself that the baby was still sleeping. She was lying in her crib, her chest rising and falling steadily, and Alec stayed to watch her for another second. As he reached out for the blanket to pull it tighter around her body, he noticed the heat that was radiating off her. He hastily felt her head and his heart skipped a beat. It was boiling hot, and only now he saw that her hair was plastered to her neck in sweat.

"Oh, no," he whispered. "Peanut, you can't do this to me!"

He hurried back into the living room, retrieved his phone with trembling hands and frantically dialed Magnus' number as he walked back into the bedroom. It went straight to voicemail. Alec cursed, throwing the phone on the cushions of the bed from where it hurtled to the floor.

The moment he bent to pick it up, the girl started to cry. Alec instantly dropped his phone again and quickly moved to pull the baby out of the crib and into his arms. He held her the way he had before when he'd tried to get her to sleep, rocking her back and forth, but it didn't seem to have the same effect. He started singing, although he was a terrible singer, and the girl cried even louder.

Carefully propping her head with one hand, he reached for his phone again, hitting the redial putting.

"You've reached the voicemail of Magnus Bane. If the world's on fire, please leave a message, if not it's not worth bothering me."

"Magnus, I need you to call me back right away. Something's wrong with Peanut. Please, you need to help me," Alec begged. "She's burning hot and-" He broke off.

The girl gave yet another heart-rending cry. Alec hung up, tossing the phone onto the nightstand, and touched the back of his hand to the baby's forehead. It was getting worse. There was no time to wait for Magnus to return.

He placed the baby back in her cradle, and made another call while getting dressed. Luckily the person he called this time picked up.

"Catarina, you have to help me. I can't reach Magnus. Can you come here quickly?"

She agreed immediately, stating to give her five minutes to put on some clothes and create a Portal. For Alec it felt like five hours, as he paced up and down the hallway, waiting for Catarina to arrive. When the Portal finally opened and she stepped through, Alec was close to a meltdown.

"What's taken you so long?" he snapped at her hysterically. Catarina shot him a glare.

"You've called me in the middle of the night. What did you expect?"

On a closer look, Alec realized that Catarina was still in her nightgown and her white hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail.

"So what is it?" Catarina asked.

Alec reached for her hand and pulled her down the hallway, pushing her into the bedroom.

"I don't know what to do. Her skin's burning hot. I think she might have a fever."

"She?" Catarina stared at Alec, puzzled, as he lifted the little girl out of the crib. She'd stopped crying now and was disturbingly quiet.

Catarina's eyes widened at the sight of the baby. "You have a child? Magnus never told me-"

"Could you please concentrate?" Alec interrupted her. "I told Magnus I couldn't take care of her, but he wouldn't listen, and now she's sick and I have no idea what to do with a sick warlock baby."

Alec could hear the despair in his own voice, and he felt his hands tremble, but he tried to keep himself together.

"Can you heal her?"

Catarina nodded, and she looked as if she felt terribly sorry for Alec. She reached out a hand and placed it atop of the girls head, muttering words of a language that had become so familiar to Alec, but he still couldn't understand. Almost instantly he felt the temperature of the baby lowering to something more normal.

"Do you mind if I hold her? It'll make it easier."

Alec let Catarina take the baby from him, and he watched her sit down on the bed, one hand constantly hovering above the girl. A wave of relief washed over him, but it couldn't erase all the tensions in his body or take away the fear that tightened his chest. Minutes passed and he just stared, once more afraid that if he would turn away something would happen to the little girl.

"She's going to be fine," Catarina whispered, her eyes steady on the baby. "Warlock babies are prone to suffer from fever from time to time. This is nothing unusual and certainly nothing to worry about. I'm sure Magnus knows how to handle this or what kind of concoction will help to prevent it from happening again."

"I tried to ask him, but he wouldn't pick up," Alec muttered through gritted teeth.

Catarina shrugged. "Well, apparently you won't pick up either."

She gestured towards the phone on Alec's nightstand. The display flashed the word Magnus, but it disappeared before Alec could answer the call.

"Damn it," Alec cursed.

"Don't talk like that in front of the baby," Catarina scolded him, a smile playing at the corner of her mouth. Alec was already busy with dialing Magnus' number.

"I think there is no need to call him," Catarina said.

"Why not? He should-"

"Alexander, what happened?"

Alec whirled around and at the sight of his husband standing on the threshold, his hair tousled and his cheeks flushed, he dropped the phone and flung his arms around Magnus' neck.

"Oh, by the Angel. You're here." He pressed his lips on Magnus' and for a moment he forgot about Catarina sitting on their bed, or their warlock ward in her arms.

"Yes, I'm here now. Will you tell me what's going on?"

Alec pulled away from Magnus and his eyes darted between him and Catarina.

"I- I didn't know who else to call," Alec stammered.

"Your daughter is fine," Catarina interrupted, getting to her feet. Magnus moved to take the baby from her arms. Alec wanted to object, wanted to correct Catarina by telling her that she was not their daughter, but seeing Magnus glowing with joy as his arms wrapped around the girl stopped him.

"She had a little fever. I managed to lower her temperature, but I'd advise you to keep an eye on it. I can give you a recipe for a concoction if you'd like."

"That won't be necessary," Magnus said. "But thank you so much for your help, Catarina."

"Everything for a friend," she smiled. "I'll find the way out."

Catarina vanished into the hallway and left Alec alone with Magnus. Without looking at Alec even once, Magnus placed the baby back into the crib and then he did something Alec would've never expected: He brushed a kiss atop of the little girl's head.

"Sleep tight, my little princess," he whispered, and every word felt like a knife thrust into Alec's chest. Magnus had fallen in love with the girl and Alec could tell how much he wanted her to be his daughter, but he wasn't ready to be a father just yet. Another thought popped up in his head, as painful as watching his husband kissing the little girl, and he tried to picture the baby with someone else as its parents. He couldn't and he felt that he didn't even want to.

"Two weeks."

Magnus head jolted back and their eyes met. "Two weeks what?"

"All I ask of you is to give me two weeks," Alec said, moving to stand closer to his man. He grabbed Magnus' hands and cupped them with his own. "I love you, Magnus Bane, and I know you love this little girl and want to be her father. I doubt that I'd make a good parent, but I want to give it a try, because you mean so much to me."

"You'll be an excellent father. How can you even doubt that after tonight?" Magnus asked, and Alec stared at him in bewilderment. He pulled his hands away.

"I doubt it especially of what happened tonight. I didn't even know how to take care of her myself," Alec retorted, and he felt his face flush with anger.

"Yes, of course you knew it. You knew that you couldn't lower her fever yourself, so you called a friend to help you out. There is nothing wrong about that," Magnus said. He placed a hand underneath Alec's chin and forced him to look him into his cat eyes. "Alexander, tell me. Is this the only reason why you don't want a child? Do you really think you'll be such a terrible father?"

Alec tried to nod, but Magnus' hand was still at his chin, and so he managed to say, "Yes, that's exactly what I think."

Magnus lowered his hand, and suddenly his lips curled into a smile. "Oh, my Alexander."

He pulled Alec into his arms, pressing him tight to his chest and when he spoke his breath tickled Alec's neck, "You'll get your two weeks and I'll prove to you that you're a wonderful father."

Alec opened his mouth to object, but the words were drowned by Magnus kissing him passionately.

* * *

><p>In the following two weeks, a lot of things changed in Alec's life. Every morning he woke up to the cry of a hungry baby and he spent the first two hours of his day feeding the girl and dressing her. Magnus was never satisfied with Alec's choices of clothing, and he frowned, taking the matter in his own hands. Alec had feared that Magnus would dress her the way he dressed himself, but luckily he preferred much more decent clothes for a baby.<p>

Until midday they usually stayed inside, trying to amuse the girl by playing peek-a-boo. During the afternoon they went for a walk, Magnus happily pushing the stroller he'd promised was bought and not stolen, and after dinner time they ended up lazing around on the sofa, the baby slowly falling asleep between the two of them.

Halfway through week two, Magnus started to rearrange one of the spare rooms, painted the walls in bright yellow and moved the crib there. At first, Alec didn't even notice it, but when he wanted to put the baby down for sleep, Magnus revealed the surprise. Funnily enough, Alec didn't even care that he had prepared a room for the girl without even telling him, and as the days passed he got more and more used to having the baby around. When two weeks had passed, there had been no reason for them to discuss the matter again. The baby was already part of their life, and he had to admit that he wasn't a bad father at all.

In the third week after the little girl's arrival, Magnus urged Alec to invite his family and friends. At first Alec had been worried, horrified by the mere thought of introducing their newest family member to his parents, but then he'd decided that it was best to tell them now. He didn't want to risk that they might find out another way. Jia Penhallow knew about it and she worked closely with his father.

On a Saturday night in early October they gathered around the dining table in his and Magnus's loft. As the sound of the flickering fire in the grate filled the air, Alec's eyes drifted over his guests. Clary and Simon were in a vivid conversation on their _parabatai_ ceremony which was quickly approaching. Isabelle was snuggled up at Simon's side, looking pleased as she listened to her boyfriend's voice. His parents, Maryse and Robert, were sitting next to each other, carefully avoiding each other's gaze as Magnus recited one of his adventures. Alec had listened to this story a thousand times, and it was even written down in the book Magnus had given to him on that clear night in May.

"So why are we here?"

Alec flinched. Jace was leaning over the table, his golden eyes gleaming at Alec.

"To enjoy a nice and quiet evening, I guess?" Alec shrugged.

Jace tossed his head back, laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"It's never a quiet evening with Magnus Bane. It's always a night of surprises, of twists and turns, of doors being slammed into the best friend's face," Jace teased, reminding Alec of the evening when Magnus had announced their engagement, but this evening wouldn't end like the last one. He wouldn't let his parents ruin the happiest moment of his life, not again.

Jace continued to stare at Alec, expectantly waiting for a response, and Alec felt his cheeks flush as he frantically search his mind for a lie his _parabatai_ would believe. Knowing that Jace wouldn't believe him, no matter what kind of story he'd tell him, he sighed and got to his feet. Everyone fell silent, and seven pairs of eyes turned to look at him. Magnus looked the most stunned, probably because he'd thought that he'd have to be the one breaking the news.

"There's something I need to tell you," Alec said, his voice almost cracking. He felt his hands tremble with anxiety.

"I knew it," Jace called out triumphantly. Clary shot him a glare.

Alec's helpless gaze met Magnus's steady one, and the warlock nodded encouragingly, getting to his feet, and vanished down the hall. Alec swallowed, his heart racing in his chest, and for a second he thought he might faint. He closed his eyes briefly, concentrating on an image of Magnus, holding their baby girl, and then he smiled.

"There is someone very precious I want you to meet," Alec announced, and he saw Isabelle's eyes widen. He'd predicted that she'd be the first one to realize what he was about to say.

"I want you to meet our daughter, Sophia Lightwood-Bane," Alec continued, and at that moment Magnus reappeared, the warlock baby in his arms. Her green eyes were huge, scanning the room with curiosity.

Isabelle clasped a hand to her mouth, suppressing a shriek. Pure astonishment was seen on Simon's face as her recognized the baby from the Academy where he'd found her, and Clary next to him gasped in surprise.

Alec was reluctant to look at his parents at first, but when he risked a glimpse he found them both smiling at Sophia.

"That's your daughter?" Maryse asked in disbelief. Alec nodded, and he thought he saw tears in his mother's eyes.

Maryse turned to look at Robert. "We are grandparents," she said in a delightful voice, and Robert's usually grim expression changed into something more cheerful.

"So it seems."

"She's adorable. Can I hold her?" Isabelle was already mid-way out of her chair.

"Of course you can," Magnus laughed, and all of a sudden there was a lot of movement. Everyone got up their chair and gathered around Isabelle who was now holding Sophia. Magnus broke away from the crowd and pulled Alec into his arms instead.

"I love you," he whispered, and brushed a quick kiss on Alec's cheek before releasing him again.

"I love you, too," Alec said.

Sophia was being handed to Clary. Jace leaned over Clary's shoulder, tickling the baby's belly, and Sophia chuckled.

"Her hands are so tiny," Isabelle said, pointing at them, and Clary nodded. They all seemed completely amazed by Sophia, her tiny hands and feet, and cute dimples. Alec was stunned to see his mother asking Clary if she could be the next one holding Sophia, and Robert objected, saying that he should be the one getting to hold her.

Alec turned back to look at Magnus.

"They love her," he said, and the warlock grinned satisfied.

"Of course they do."

He wrapped his arms around Alec, pulling him closer.

"I told you they would, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did," Alec murmured, and he let Magnus kiss him, thinking back to the words Magnus had said prior to the dinner.

_They'll love Sophia just as much as we do, and you know why? Children make the world seem brighter._

Looking at his daughter now, Alec smiled, and he knew that from this day on she would fill his life with joy. And he'd never let go of his little princess.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks a lot for reading! For those of you who ship Heline as well, I'm writing a story about them, too. It's called 'City of True Love'.<strong>


End file.
